Hands Off
by narutokid16
Summary: Fighting off urges is hard, but what happens when the object of your desire lives in your house, goes to your school, and even shares a room with you? It gets a lot harder. Reese has done a great job of fighting off his urges, it's been almost two whole years in fact. However,he's nearing his breaking point. Malcolm in the Middle one-shot. Reese is 14 Malcolm is 13.


_**Hands Off**_

'Control yourself. Do not give in. You've been strong for almost two years, you can't just back track now.'

Reese got up from the couch and quickly made his way to the shared bathroom, shutting both doors, before turning on the faucet and splashing water onto his face.

"Get your shit together. You can do this." He muttered to himself. He looked at his reflection, noting a redder tint in his cheeks than he was used to. "Fuck! Was I like this the whole time?" He splashed more cold water into his face, trying to calm himself down.

Reese had been fighting off his feelings for a certain blue eyed, brown haired, know it all for almost two years. He had attributed his feelings to going through puberty. He had done some digging on the internet at school, when he was supposed to be in class of course, but he found that it was just part of growing up and the feelings would eventually fade as he got older. However, that was not the case. Reese had taken the words to heart and was admittedly upset when a few months had gone by and he still felt butterflies in his stomach around Malcolm. That's an understatement, he was pissed, and pissed Reese usually engages in random acts of destruction. His neighbor's lawn gnomes never stood a chance.

He had been sitting on the couch with Malcolm, watching something on TV. He quickly grew bored with whatever the man was droning on about, and started stealing glances at his brother. At first it was just a few innocent peeks. It quickly devolved into borderline staring. Reese took in Malcolm's naturally pink cheeks, his bright blue eyes that captivated him for so long, his soft lips, and his small, admittedly fragile looking, frame. Reese just found all of it so enticing. His mind drifted off into a fantasy that was way raunchier than anything that he and Malcolm had secretly watched while their parents were asleep.

Now he was here, staring at his dripping, flushed, face in the mirror, trying his best to keep his composure. A knock on the door leading to his room startled him. "Yo, dip-wad. I gotta pee, quit hogging the bathroom." Reese shut off the water, dried his face, and hurried out of the bathroom, bypassing a mildly annoyed Malcolm on the way out.

Reese sat down on his bed, still trying to get his head together, but the eerie silence of the room was broken by the familiar sound of liquid hitting liquid. Reese knew what it was, it was Malcolm peeing. Reese thought about his younger brother having his dick out in the open for anyone to see and the thought clouded his mind with more lewd thoughts.

"Dude, you okay? You look like you've been sitting in a sauna."

Reese nearly hit the ceiling, he didn't hear Malcolm exit the bathroom. "I'm fine, dweeb."

Malcolm places the back of his hand on Reese's forehead, to which Reese acknowledges with a wide eyed stare. "You're warm. You should take it easy, you might be sick or something. I'll go heat up some soup and tome tea." Malcolm left the room, and a disoriented Reese, to go prepare the soup and tea.

Reese sat on his bed, stunned by three things: that his brother touched him in a non-violent way, his brother was getting him stuff to make him feel better, and the reaction he was having to these things. Reese could feel his dick hardening just beneath the inch or so of fabric covering his lap. He didn't have time to take care of it so he just tucked it under his waistband, and not a moment too soon. Malcolm came back into the room carrying a tray with a cup of tea and bowl of soup on top of it. He set the tray on top of Reese's lap, Reese hoped his shirt and jeans were enough to cover his erection, luckily Malcolm didn't notice. He just smiled and sat on his and Dewey's bed.

"Uh, thanks." Reese began to slowly and awkwardly eat his soup, taking occasional sips of the tea next to it.

"I can be nice ya know. I'm not always a nerd or a jerk…" Malcolm said. He trailed off a bit at the end, leaving something hanging in the air.

Reese picked up on it and acted. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Reese set the tray aside and looked Malcolm in the eye. Malcolm's baby blue hues darted away from his brother's gaze. "Malcolm, I can tell when something's bothering you. I'm not just some ball of anger and idiocy, I'm pretty astute and observant. And yes, I just said astute."

Malcolm sat, flabbergasted, mouth slightly ajar, taking in the fact that Reese, his idiot older brother just spoke a coherent and thoughtful sentence. "I…well…I just think most people see me as a nerd, know it all, always has to be right, pompous, delinquent."

"They do…most of them anyway. But who cares? It's important what you think of yourself. The people at school and out in the world, they aren't you. They don't see the real you either."

"Reese…" Malcolm was speechless. He had no clue his brother could be so…so…sensitive.

"Want to know what I see?"

"Sure…I guess…"

"I see the real Malcolm. You care, you try to help, even if it's not wanted. You put up with a lot but it doesn't stop you from doing what you do. You're determined, relentless, you got a mean right hook." Reese held his jaw and smirked. Malcolm couldn't help but smirk too. "You have gorgeous eyes, rosy cheeks, lips that look like satin or silk…" Reese was leaning across the gap between their beds, slowly encroaching upon Malcolm's personal space. "Your skin smells of vanilla…and looks so soft." Reese gently rubbed Malcolm's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Reese…what are you doing?" Malcolm asked barely above a whisper.

Reese was between Malcolm's legs slowly pushing him onto his back. Reese nudged Malcolm's inner thigh with his knee, guiding him so that his body would swivel and lay the length of the bed.

"You always seem so fragile and weak…you're not…you're one of the strongest people I know. You say what you think, you just need to say how you feel. How do you feel right now?"

"I feel…hot…and confused…" Malcolm was trying to maintain his composure, he was trying to keep a clear head and think. Thinking was his specialty, as was over thinking. However, right now, all he could think about was the knee rubbing against his leg, the arms on either side of his head, and the soft smirk on his brother's face.

"Allow me to clarify." Reese leaned in, pressing his lips to Malcolm's. The kiss was timid at first, both boys trying to gauge the other's reaction. Reese began moving his lips first, Malcolm apprehensively followed his brother's lead, his brain still trying to fight what his body was doing. Eventually he just shut his brain off and let his body do what felt right.

They started to fall into a rhythm, Reese leading, Malcolm following. Reese cupped Malcolm's cheek, slowly caressing it with the pad of his thumb. Reese slowly rocked his knee against Malcolm's crotch, eliciting almost inaudible moans from the younger boy. Malcolm pulled Reese closer. Reese eased himself onto Malcolm and at that moment they broke apart, both red faced but smiling.

Reese took this opportunity to stroke Malcolm's cheek softly and admire all the small things he couldn't see from a distance. "You really are beautiful."

"Th-thank you…" Malcolm couldn't help but smile at this new, softer side of his usually angry, devilish older brother. He actually enjoyed it.

Reese gently turned Malcolm's head to the side and began kissing his neck softly then he slowly licked up the side of his neck, causing Malcom to gasp. The warmth radiating from Reese's mouth and the cool air of the room mingled, leaving goosebumps on Malcolm's tender skin.

"Ahh, Reese…" Malcolm had no clue his body could react in such a way. He had no idea his neck was sensitive.

Reese moved his left hand under his younger brother's shirt, his hands slowly snaked up Malcolm's abdomen and found what he was looking for. Reese, gently pinched Malcom's nipple, but to his dismay, there was no reaction. He tried a few more times, being a bit rougher and a bit gentler. However there was no reaction.

He broke away from Malcolm's neck to look at him. Malcolm gave him a quizzical look in return. "Why'd you stop?"

"I was teasing your nipple and…well…"

"It doesn't turn everyone on…however…" Malcolm guided Reese's hand down towards his thigh. Reese gripped as best he could, causing Malcolm to let out a slightly high pitched moan. His head rolled back but as soon as the moan left his mouth, it snapped forward, embarrassment flooding his features.

"Don't look so self-conscious, that was really sexy." Reese gripped Malcom's thigh again and Malcolm all but melted. They looked into each other's eyes and were about to kiss when they heard garbage cans being knocked over in the driveway. Malcolm panicked but Reese gripped his thigh again and smirked. "To be continued." Reese kissed Malcolm a few more times before getting off of him, adjusting himself, and sitting on his bed. Malcolm rushed to do the same, then grabbed a comic book off of their dresser in an attempt to look normal.

Doors began opening and closing, footfalls filled the house, and their mother finally came to stand in their doorway, silently inspecting her sons. "What?" Reese asked, taking a break from his soup.

"The house is in one piece, you two aren't trying to kill each other, there aren't any visible injuries…what did you two do?"

"Nothing. We watched TV, read comics…"

"I was feeling a bit warm so I made myself some soup and tea. That's it."

Lois narrowed her eyes at Reese, looking for any hint of deception or lies. She did the same with Malcolm, who countered her glare with a confused and uncomfortable look. "If I find one thing out of place, you two will rue the day you were born." Lois took one last look around before exiting their room.

Malcolm and Reese shared a look before smiling at each other. Reese shot Malcolm a sultry look before taking the tray back to the kitchen. Malcolm could feel his face heating up the second Reese left the room. "Well…this day has been interesting…"

Dinner was even more interesting. Dewey was talking about his day out with Lois and Hal, with Hal and Lois chiming in every so often to add to the tale. Malcolm was trying his best to focus on what Dewey was saying, or even on the food in front of him, but Reese, who was sitting next to him, was making that increasingly difficult.

Reese was currently rubbing his hand up and down Malcolm's thigh, occasionally gripping it firmly. Malcolm had to stifle the moans brewing inside him. He was doing his best to keep his composure, which all but shattered when Reese groped him through his jeans. His breath hitched, he stole a glance at Reese, who was calmly eating his food.

Malcolm made up his mind in that moment that he wouldn't be the only one that had to keep his cool under such…extenuating…circumstances. 'Alright. Two can play at this game.' Malcolm ran his hand up Reese's shorts, being sure to go as slowly as possible. His hand made its way inside Reese's boxers. Malcolm came as close as he could to touching Reese's dick as possible before retracting his hand. He glanced at Reese from the corner of his eye and noticed he looked a bit shocked and annoyed. Malcolm, however, went about finishing his meal before excusing himself from the table.

Later, in the bathroom, Dewey had just finished brushing his teeth and walked back into their room to lay down for the night, leaving Malcolm and Reese alone…for all of two seconds. Lois walked by the door, giving Malcolm and Reese a once over. "You two. Shower. Now." She shut the door leading into the master bedroom after giving her command. Reese and Malcolm looked at each other for a second before being scared half to death by their mother yelling through the door for them to hurry up.

Malcolm started the water for his shower, waiting for it to heat up. Reese leaned against the sink, smirking at his younger brother. "Reese…you can't be thinking what I think you're thinking."

Reese leaned in close to Malcolm and whispered "It'll save water if we shower together." Malcolm couldn't help but blush. Suddenly their door shut, and was barricaded from the opposite side.

"You guys know running water makes me need to pee!" Dewey shouted from their room.

"Looks like we haven't much a choice now."

Reese backed Malcolm into the wall, watching as the younger boy became increasingly aware of the situation he was in. Reese took both of Malcolm's hands in his and slowly lifted them above his head, pinning them in place. Malcolm tried to struggle but Reese easily overpowered him.

"Reese…"

"You look like you're enjoying this." Reese ran his free hand along the length of Malcolm's erection. "You like being put in your place because, intellectually, no one else can. You like being physically dominated, Hell, I bet you get you like getting hit sometimes."

"No…no…"

"Ya know, you were pretty smug when you left the table, you thought you could get me all worked up and then retreat to our room without retaliation? Well, let me show you how mistaken you were."

Reese stroked Malcolm through the thin fabric of his boxers, enjoying how he squirmed as he was teased. Reese leaned in and started kissing his neck, poor Malcolm did his best to keep quiet but he had never had this much bodily stimulation before. Reese slowly began stripping his younger brother, once Malcolm was naked, Reese kissed his chest a few times before releasing him from his hold.

Malcolm covered himself with his t-shirt, which caught Reese's attention. "You act like I've never seen you naked before."

"You've never seen me naked with a boner before."

"I have, those times you got up thinking that no one was awake, when you went into the bathroom early in the morning."

"Fuck."

Reese took off his shirt and boxers. Malcolm was a bit curious when it came to what his brother had between his legs but never had the guts to act upon it. Now that he was face to face with his brother's five and a half inch erection, he was feeling ab bit skittish.

"Don't go chickening out on me now." Reese climbed into the shower and began lathering his body with soap. "Get in here, dweeb."

Malcolm got into the shower, facing away from Reese. Reese started to lather Malcolm's back and shoulders, his hands massaging the skin with the perfect amount of pressure. Malcolm sighed, relaxing as his brother's hands traveled down his back.

"That feels good." Reese, to Malcolm's surprise, skipped over his butt and went straight to his thighs and calves. Reese gently massaged the muscles beneath Malcolm's skin with his thumbs. "I had no clue you could use your hands in a way that didn't inflict pain."

Reese let his hands travel up Malcolm's legs and this time he actually did let his hands roam over the seemingly perfect globes he had never really taken notice of before. "You have a nice ass."

"Don't say such embarrassing things."

"I'll say what I want."

Reese pressed his body against Malcolm's, making sure a certain part of him was felt. "Reese…"

"Relax. I'm not going to swipe your v-card…yet."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Reese flipped Malcolm around and gently pressed him against the shower wall. "This." He trailed kisses from Malcolm's lips, along his jaw, down his neck, and onto his collar bone.

"Some…some foreplay? That was your end game?"

All Reese did was smirk playfully at his brother. "You always were impatient." He dropped to his knees and slowly engulfed Malcolm's dick in his mouth.

The warm sensation almost caused his knees to give out. "Ah…that…"

Reese slowly bobbed his head back and forth, letting his tongue slide along the underside of his younger brother's dick. Malcolm was in heaven, the only thing he had to compare to this was feeling was his hand when he used lotion. The warmth he was experiencing now was way better than anything he could have imagined.

Reese kept his pace slow at first, being sure to make sure his tongue traveled every inch of Malcom's dick, but he then increased his suction as well as his pace. He looked up at Malcolm, admiring the look of pure arousal on his face. Reese couldn't help but smirk, he loved how vulnerable his, typically guarded, younger brother was. Reese also loved the fact that he had finally given in to his urges, he had no idea that his brother would be so willing, let alone reciprocate his feelings. Sadly, Reese had to cut his little endeavor short.

He pulled off Malcolm with a wet pop. "How do you feel?" Malcolm was silent, save for some panting. "Even with that big brain and seemingly endless vocabulary, you can't say a word." Reese stood up and stroked Malcolm a few times before snaking his free arm around the younger boy's lower back.

"I…"

"Shhh. Don't say anything." Malcolm put his palm against Reese's chest shortly before Reese presses a few soft kisses to against his lips. Reese released Malcolm from his hold then stepped out of the shower.

"Where are you going?"

Reese began toweling himself off then wrapped the towel around his waist. "To bed."

"You're going to leave me like this?"

"Yup. Don't stay in too long or you'll prune." And with that, Reese left poor Malcolm alone in the bathroom, exiting through his parent's room.

Malcolm stood there, shower water pouring down on him. He was confused as to what just happened. For a second, he doubted that it was real, but when he looked down at his lingering erection and knew that what just happened was all too real. He snapped back into reality when the shower water turned ice cold. He shrieked before rushing to turn off the water.

"At least the water did something for me." He was right, not only did the cold water return him to reality, it took care of his lingering boner. "Reese is not getting away with this."

A few hours after the shower incident, Malcolm lay in bed awake, staring at the back of Dewey's head. He couldn't stop replaying the events of the day in his mind as well as his plan for revenge. He knew he had to be patient though. He checked the clock to see if it was time to put his plan into action and to his elation, it was. 'Gotta be quiet about this, too much noise and I'll wake Dewey.'

Malcolm slid out of his and Dewey's bed and over to Reese's. He couldn't help but admire how cute his older brother looked as he slept. Too bad he'd have to disturb that sleep. Malcolm was thankful Reese was a heavy sleeper, otherwise his scheme would be more complicated. He grabbed the knee high socks he strategically tossed onto the floor before bed and tied Reese's arms to the bed post. He grabbed the duct tape on the dresser then ripped off a decent sized piece.

Malcolm started placing gentle kisses along Reese's neck. If he guessed correctly, Reese would react the way he needed him to. And he did. Reese smirked, turning to lay completely on his back. Lucky for Malcolm, he had yet to open his eyes so had yet to notice his younger brother straddling him with a piece of duct tape ready to silence him.

"This is a wonderful way to be woken up." Malcolm placed a few kisses on Reese's lips before pulling away, to Reese's dismay. Malcolm quickly covered Reese's mouth with the tape, which elicited a panicked reaction from the older boy.

"Shh, it's okay. Just a bit of payback for earlier. Besides, if you don't quiet down, you'll wake Dewey, who'll wake dad, who'll wake mom. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Reese ceased his struggling before he scowled at Malcolm. "Good boy. Time for your reward."

Malcom latched onto Reese's neck, leaving a few patches of discolored skin. Malcolm reveled in the muffled moans leaving his older brother's mouth. He licked up the length of his neck before nipping at it one last time before moving on.

Malcolm pushed Reese's tank top up enough to reveal the pale, pink nipples he selected as his targets. "Let's see if yours are sensitive." Malcolm leans down and begins to suckle a pink bud, grazing and tugging at it with his teeth. Reese can't hide his arousal, his chest rises and his back arches as Malcolm continues his ministrations. "They are indeed sensitive." Malcolm smirked.

He used his free hand to work on Reese's neglected nipple. The added stimulation caused Reese to squirm a bit under Malcolm's weight. When Malcolm decided he had teased his brother enough, he worked his way down Reese's abdomen, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Reese sat up as much as he could to watch as his little brother had his way with him.

Malcolm stopped at the hem of Reese's boxers. He glanced at his brother and smirked before slowly caressing his inner thighs, Malcolm's hands made their way under Reese's boxers and found what he was after. He rolled Reese's balls around in his hands, cupping them with the right amount of pressure. Reese slowly rolled his hips forward, relishing in the pleasure his younger brother was giving him.

Malcolm slid Reese's boxers down far enough to expose the object of his revenge. He couldn't help but lick his lips. Reese's erection stood like a pale white tower in the dim light filtering in through the window. His tip was leaking pre-cum like a broken faucet. 'Well, it's now or never.' Malcolm thought before slowly licking Reese from the base to the head before finally fully engulfing him in his mouth.

Reese couldn't help but buck his hips forward, forcing his dick into the back of Malcolm's throat. Luckily, Malcolm had trained himself to control his gag reflex, a precaution after one particularly nasty pranking spree against Reese. He managed to swallow while Reese was still in his mouth. The contracting of Malcolm's throat combined with the warmth and moistness were almost too much for Reese; his eyes rolled back in his head and his body felt like it was one huge hot spot. Reese was hyperaware of everything touching his body, from the fabric of the socks that bound him rubbing against his wrists to Malcolm's fingertips gently coasting over his stomach.

Malcolm bobbed up and down, going as deep as possible each time. He began to think of other ways to ensure Reese was as turned on as possible, he decided to use one free hand to tease Reese's nipples. As soon as he started, he could feel Reese's body react. Reese's breathing changed, he started rolling his body into Malcolm's touch, and he shut his eyes. He had heard an upperclassman saying that cutting off one of your senses heightens the others and he was right on target with that tidbit, Reese thought his body was sensitive before, now it was like every touch was a small spark of electricity.

Malcolm kept up his steady pace, not complaining when Reese bucked into his mouth. However, he grew bored with just teasing Reese's nipples and blowing him. He slowly pulled off of Reese, awkwardly smirking. "So…h-how am I doing? It's my first time and all an-" Malcolm quickly remembered he had duct taped Reese's mouth. "Oh, yea. Well just nod if I'm doing okay."

Reese furiously nodded his head. He wanted to tell Malcolm that he was doing a fantastic job, especially for a first timer. "Well. I'm going to sleep." Malcolm pulled Reese's boxers up, ensuring his dick poked out of the opening. He smirked at Reese one last time. "Night."

Something snapped inside Reese. The thought of being left hanging like this was overwhelming. He tore through the socks binding him and grabbed Malcolm before he could climb off of his bed. He pinned Malcolm on his back the same way he had in the bathroom before ripping the tape off of his mouth.

"Bullshit if I'm letting that hot mouth get away." Reese said in a husky murmur. "You are too damn good at what you were doing to get away. I'm not the least bit sorry for leaving you hanging because you just turned me on more than I thought possible."

Malcolm couldn't believe his ears, he just got praise from his brother. Today had indeed been a strange day. Reese pressed a rough kiss against Malcolm's lips, which quickly evolved into a heated make out session. Reese let Malcolm's wrists go, allowing Malcolm to wrap his arms around Reese's neck and gently fist his hair as they kissed. Malcolm locked his legs around Reese's lower back and pulled him closer. Reese rutted against Malcolm in the process, causing the pair to moan into each other's mouth.

They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. "Don't worry, I have a plan. No, it's not sex, lay on your side." Malcolm waited for Reese to get off of him before he laid on his side, letting his back face the wall.

Reese tugged down his and Malcolm's boxers before laying with his head the opposite of Malcolm's. "Reese, what are you doing?"

"69ing." That's all the warning Malcom got before Reese began sucking him off. Reese prodded Malcolm's cheek with his dick, hoping he would get the idea. Malcolm regained his composure and began matching the older boy's actions.

Neither of them would last very long at the current pace they were going. For Malcolm, it didn't help that Reese was groping his ass. For Reese, it didn't help that one of Malcolm's hands found its way to his nipples. Without much warning, if a tighter grip on his ass counts as a warning, Reese began shooting down Malcolm's throat. Malcolm was a bit shocked but began swallowing almost every drop of cum that entered his mouth.

"Don't swallow it all." Reese ordered before returning to the task at hand. Within a few minutes, Malcolm was cumming and Reese, having a perverted plan in mind, took his younger brother's load.

When Reese pulled off, he sat up on his knees. Malcolm, still coming down from his orgasm, mimicked his brother's position. Reese gently placed his hand on the back of Malcolm's neck, smirking before drawing him in for a sloppy kiss. They opened their mouths, allowing their cum and saliva to mingle in a messy cocktail. They pulled apart and swallowed what they had in their mouths, sharing a small giggle before settling into a comfortable silence.

"So…" Reese spoke first.

"So…"

"How was your first umm…"

"It was amazing. Was I…"

"You were great."

"You're a great kisser." Malcolm said blushing a bit.

"You're not bad yourself…for a krelboyne." Malcolm elbowed him playfully.

"We should get to sleep."

"Yea…wanna…sleep in my bed?"

"Won't mom and dad think that's weird?"

"I have a plan. Just get dressed."

Reese got off of the bed, clad in only his tank top, and went into the bathroom. Malcolm heard the faucet for a few seconds before it was shut off. Reese returned with a cup of water in hand, brandishing the devilish smirk that Malcolm was beginning to find endearing. Reese moved the covers off of Dewey and gingerly poured the water on the sheets as well as on Dewey's pajamas.

"Nice."

"I have my moments." Malcolm handed Reese his boxers and tried not to stare too hard as he slipped them on. Reese climbed over Malcolm, taking up his spot on the far side of the bed.

Malcolm scooted back against Reese and rested his head on the pillow. "Good ni-" Reese cut Malcolm off by pulling the covers over them and snaking his arm around Malcolm's waist.

"No good night kiss?"

Malcolm turned his head as much as he could to meet Reese halfway. Reese, seeing Malcolm straining himself, sat up and kissed Malcolm a few times before pulling away and smirking. Malcolm couldn't help but smile back. They both settled into comfortable positions under the covers.

"Good night, Reese.

"Good night, Malcolm."


End file.
